


Caged

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [157]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Hurt Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was exhausted and bloodied from head to toe, but most of the blood wasn’t his own but that of the other Alphas and Betas he’d fought and killed. Derek turned his gaze towards the Omega he’d known for seventeen years, and Stiles looks as broken as he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minutes is back once more but with an odd twist that is truly testing my abilities, so the twist is that they play me a song and without entirely following the songs lyric’s or the story behind it I’m to write something, so I don’t need to tell you do I that this is freaking terrifying to me. But anyways so Quirky-Phantom played Mr. Brightside by The Killers, she wanted something with Derek and Stiles and with Derek being an Alpha or a Beta and Stiles being an Omega. And so this is what happened.

  
Derek walked out into the cage once more, the noise of the crowed still distractingly loud, their thirst for violence never satisfied, the sawdust covered ground felt thick and moist beneath his feet and no wonder as  it had not been cleared out and replaced with a fresh layer  to soak up the blood that would continue to be spilled in the name of entertainment, the stench of blood, sweat and death was enough to hide any other scents lingering in the air.

Derek searches the crowed for the omega, his prize if he survived the night. The prize of another if he didn't survive.

A possessive growl leaves him as he saw Stiles standing half-naked beside the wretched Argent-Alpha who had abducted the beautiful omega at the dead of night while Stiles had slept peacefully in his own bed, the old Alpha kept dangling the omega with skin as pale as the winter moon that glared down at them through the glass ceiling like some piece of meat before all of the Alphas and Betas eager to mate with and Omega.

But this was not just some random Omega picked off of the street, this was one that Derek had known since the birth of Stiles Stilinski.

The Omega was a prize every Alpha and Beta Derek faced wanted almost as much as Derek did, the want sending them all into a state of frenzy, each willing to die just to have an omega as a mate.

However unlike the other Alpha’s and betas stepping into the cage Derek wasn’t only fighting to gain the omega, no he fought to ensure a freedom for the omega to bring him home to his family and friends, Derek fought for the boy with whom he’d shared his first kiss with, and not only that Derek loved this Omega more than any one of the other fighters did or would ever be able to do. Derek fought for Stiles, for Stiles to be able to leave a free Omega.

Derek was exhausted and covered in blood most of which wasn’t his own, he’d already faced twenty men or more, he’d ripped each of them apart as the sick game required; two came into the cage but only one would leave it alive, and Derek was determined to never leave the cage lifeless. He was hurting and yet he would not lie down and die, and he sought strength from just seeing Stiles standing there wearing nothing but a leather collar and cuffs and the thin fabric that served to cover Stiles more delicate parts.

The fear he could see in Stiles eyes gave him the strength and determination to continue on, to stand-up a little bit straighter even though there was a sharp pain in his back from what he feared was a set of claws suck in his spine still since there was no one to help him pick the damn things out of his spine. Seeing what he fought for helped him as much as it did those he had faced to find the will to continue on, still Derek hoped this would be last fight before victory since he felt drained and was starting to doubt his own capability to continue on much longer; and from the look of things it looked like Stiles couldn’t handle seeing any more lives thrown a waste because of him, or perhaps it was just seeing him getting hurt over and over again that was draining the last warm shades of Stiles color.

Derek wants to call out to Stiles but he knows from experience that Stiles could not hear him, and even though Stiles would not be able to hear him there would be consequences for just the attempt to speak to the Omega-prize, still he attempts to tell the boy he’d pretty much announced would be his mate even before Stiles had presented an omega and who had been his best friend for all the seventeen-years now that everything would be fine; it might not be fine but all he could do was try and comfort Stiles at least a little.

He hears the cage door open at the other end of this bloody hell Gerard Argent had constructed for the entertainment of others, he sees Stiles eyes widen in something new and dreadful, his once beautiful eyes tearful and red-rimmed focused in the direction of the door slowly opening.

Derek turns his attention from the boy he’d only weeks ago told how deeply he loved him, how deeply he’d loved him since his early teens, and to Derek’s joy Stiles had shared his feelings, but a week of joy had turned into this dreadful affair after the Omega had been taken.

Breathing in slowly Derek turns to face the most recent obstacle. Derek’s heart stutters as he recognizes the smirking man stepping inside the cage.

`Hello nephew.´ his uncle Peter says voice low and smooth, dangerously smooth that sent shivers down Derek’s spine and his skin was promptly covered in goosebumps. His uncle smiled sharply at him, face covered in blood but unlike Derek his uncle didn’t seem at all bothered by the blood on his skin or beneath his feet, if anything Peter seemed to revel in it.

`Peter?´ Derek chokes out in disbelief and frankly fear since he knew his uncle, he knew what his uncle was capable of and Derek knows Stiles holds this knowledge too, and both he and Stiles knows the threat Peter was. 


End file.
